


The Last Time

by eunkong



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Self-Indulgent, i miss nunu, nunu come home, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunkong/pseuds/eunkong
Summary: A story about the last time Bin fell in love.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo & Moon Bin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by exo's chen and kyungsoo's cover of Eric Benet's The Last Time: https://youtu.be/zvMY94tnm9U  
> Please give it a listen while reading :)

The first time Bin fell in love was in high school. He was still young and naive, tentatively testing the waters with his first boyfriend.

First time holding hands, first kiss, first embrace, first time sneaking out of the house at nigh to go to that party with his boyfriend. A lot of first times. 

Now when he looks at his first relationship, he thinks that he wasn't really in love as much as he was imitating what he saw in movies. It wasn't really what he wanted to do, he just went with the flow, expressed a personality that wasn't his, said words that was stolen from romance novels, did all the things that he though people in relationships do. 

It lasted a couple of months only. Maybe the other boy was unsure too, like Bin.

The second time Bin fell in love was in college.

He was older, wiser. He wasn't that boy with cracking voice who didn't know who he was anymore. He was out of the closet too, accepted by those dear to him and holding himself proudly. Shoulders square and wide, as wide as his newly found infatuation with the gym allowed them to be. 

His second time to fall in love was also the first heartbreak he experienced. 

The boy he dated back then, like a lot of seniors dating freshmen, wanted nothing more than a casual relationship. He wasn't a bad guy, per say, he just didn't have the hopeless romantic dream Bin had, of a family with two children living in a white picket fence surronded house. 

The breakup wasn't messy, but Bin's life was, right after. Classic college breakups when he skipped classes, slept the whole day, drank his night away.

Bin was in love then, he was so sure, but once they broke up he learned their love was one sided, he was building his dream house in his head alone, dreaming of fancy dates and meeting parents alone, that broke his heart more than the actual breakup. 

The third time Bin was in a relationship he didn't fall in love.

People may call it a rebound. Maybe they're right. Maybe he just wanted someone to love him and Minhyuk was there, being the supportive bestfriend he is, and Bin was emotionally unstable. 

Maybe that's why Minhyuk agreed to the bluntly thrown out "Let's date, Minhyuk."

Maybe that's why after two weeks he felt burned out, like he isn't supposed to be here at the moment. That's not what he wanted. And when he said exactly that to his bestfriend, the guy agreed immediately. Probably he knew from the first day and just played along with Bin, or maybe he liked Bin. Maybe Bin was the bad guy in his story. He will never know. 

The last time Bin fell in love was magical. 

It sounds sappy, but the moment Bin laid eyes on Dongmin's face he knew this time is different.

It was a casual hangout with friends and friends of friends that ended up with people he never met in his life. 

Minhyuk's dance instructor's cousin. What are the odds, right? They didn't look one bit alike. Jinwoo was handsome, but Dongmin was a whole new level of handsome. Ethereal. Breathtaking. Gorgeous. There were many words to describe his beauty, and Bin struggled to not stare at the man the whole time with his mouth wide open, cause that's what he felt like he was doing, judging by Minhyuk's disgusted expression.

Even though, Dongmin was nice and friendly, he was smart and engaging. Bin stuck to Jinwoo's (and by default Dongmin's) side to hear him talk, to know more about him. 

Little by little he found it in himself to talk without gawking, and by the end of the night Dongmin knew who he is, had his number with a promise to hang out soon. 

Bin was bold. A straightforward guy who knew what he wanted and went for it without hesitation. Especially now, at 28 years old, he was still a hopeless romantic at heart, but was also more in touch with reality, and knew that if he wanted something he had to work for it. 

He didn't need to. Dongmin was such an easy going person.

When Bin suggested they hang out together one time, Dongmin asked if Minhyuk was going to be there directly, when Bin said no, Dongmin claimed that there's no need for Jinwoo to come, and Bin's heart hammered in his chest. 

Every second Bin spent with Dongmin was a second spent falling in love. 

He fell in love with his voice, how his eyes reflected the stars, his passion for the things he loved, his love for his family, his awkward side, the patient smile on his face when Bin stumbled upon his words, his wisdom, his view of life, his pure heart. Bin was whipped in a matter of one friendly outing. 

He didn't wait any more to ask Dongmin out. He just went for it, and wasn't even surprised when Dongmin agreed instantly, and insisted they plan their dates together. 

One date turned to two, and soon they were joined at the hip. Bin's love only grew stronger, till it was overflowing. 

When he told Dongmin he loved him, the guy didn't even flinch, as he was ought to, receiving a love confession after one month of dating. 

Even when Dongmin didn't say the words back, Bin saw them in his eyes, and the small house with a white picket fence dream came back full force. 

When Dongmin finally said his own i love you, and apologized for taking long (five months wasn't long, but it was in their relationship), Bin knew this is the moment his life turned around, he will never be the same person again.

In a nice walk under the starry sky, holding hands, talking about everything and nothing, only them, no one but them, Bin knew, this is the last time he will fall in love.


End file.
